Kierra's Twilight Adventures
by lovewriter786
Summary: I'm stuck in the world of twilight as Bella and need a way to spice up the lives of the twilight crew.What crazy things can I accompish when i'm 17,can drive,and a bad adittude? rated M for sex,pranks,violence,and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok heres the internet dare ahould I keep it or throw it away?

* * *

Kierra's Pov

"I could make Twilight Saga so much interesting than this"I told Beth,throwing the Twilight book on my bed.

"Yeah,how?"She asks flipping through her magazine.

"Well,first,I wouldn't make myself be some serious,loner,girl that would make me seem like I need to get out more"I replied.

"And make the book have more violence and get everyone killed"She joked.

"I'm not that violent"I raises her head from her magazine and stares at me.

"Ok,fine,i'm a little violent"I admit.

"A little?"she scoffed at my wording.

"Shut,up"I say and kick her off my bed.

"Hey!"she screeched as she fell onto the floor.

"That was so mean,I thought you loved me"she said getting off the floor.

"I do love you,just not right now"I say picking up Twilight.

She smirks at me and gets back on the bed and lays her head on my legs.

"If you could be with any guy in Twilight who would it be and it has to be a vampire and you have to tell me why you picked that guy?"she asked me.

"I would say Emmett because I really don't guys who are 5 years older than me unless they are really hot.

But I wouldn't pick Jasper because he could force me to do stuff with his emotion powers and I wouldn't pick Edward because he thinks he to perfect for people which means he's doesn't like girls who wear revealing things on their body's and if he told me what to wear I would hurt somebody."I say.

"But that doesn't answer my question on why Emmett"she replies.

"Oh because he's sexy,I can't help that he is,he looks like he could please me in bed"I tell her.

We both look at each other and then suddenly burst out falls of the bed and I tumble off with her.

"OMG,Kierra you are such a slut"she says.

"Just like you"I sing.

We burst out laughing again until our lungs start to hurt and we had to stop.

"Well,I got to go and eat dinner,I see you later,Kie"She said before she goes out my door.

I watch as she heads outside and gets in her car and drive down the block.I get off my bed and got to my dresser and take off my jewelry and let down my hair.

I peel off my clothes and put on some boy shorts and a tank-top.I walk back over to my bed and clap off my lights and get under my covers.

"I wish I could go into Twilight"I thought to myself before I fell into a deep slumber.

*Dream*

"Kierra...Kierra...Kierra..."I heard someone whisper.

"Who's calling me?"I wonder into the darkness.

"Kierra,I have come to grant you your wish and I will guide you through it."The mysterious person answers.

"Grant me what?..."Was the last thing I say before I get engulfed by a bright lite.

*End of dream*

"Miss,wake up,we're about to land in 10 minutes"A women's voice rang through my ears.

"Uhh,thanks,wait what?"I wonder what she was talking about.

"We're about to land in Port Angeles,miss"She says before walking down the aisle.

My eyes widen when she said Port Angeles."What the hell am I doing in Washington?"I ask fuck,my wish happened,damn it all.I took a mirror out of the stuff I had and looked at me.I looked like myself but my hair was a bit longer.I then remembered that I had Twilight in my hands before I went to sleep.I look in my bag and pull out the book.I opened the book and pages they were all blank.

"Passengers,please,fasten your seatbelts,we're about to land in 3 minutes"The captain said on the intercom.

I put the book in my bag and grabbed all my stuff and waited till we hit the we stopped everyone got their stuff and headed off the plane.I went over to the bag carriage and picked up both of my bags with my name printed on them.I walked over to the food court area and picked up a soda.

"Hey,kiddo,over here!"I looked behind me and I saw Charlie running towards me.

"Uhh..hey,dad."I say smiling softly.

"Hey,come on,I got a surprise for you at home"he said taking my bags and we head outside.

We got in Charlie's police cruiser and headed towards rambled on about what going on in town.

As we reached the house,I got my bags out and went showed me my room and asked me to come downstairs after I got settled in.I looked around the room and was kinda happy that it was my favorite

color.I peut my stuff on the bed and put my suitcases under my bed.

As soon as I was done,I went down stairs and opened the door and walked outside.I ran into something that seemed like a brick wall and fell on my ass.

"Ouch"I groan rubbing my forehead.

"Oh,Kierra,i'm so sorry you should watch were you walk"I heard a hearty laugh say.

I looked up and saw a huge,ass boy in front of me smiling eyes widen more when he picked me up,like a little doll.

"Kierra,don't you remember me?"The boy asked.

I remembered the book and thought fast about the characters.

"Of course I do,Jakie"I reply.

"I thought you forgot all about me,kiekie"He accused me.

"I could never forget my,Jakie"I say.

"Mhm,yeah,well here's your present"he says directing me to a crappy red truck.

"This is my gift?"I Questioned.

"Yep"he grinned a toothy smile.

This hunk of junk looked like it could break down in a paint was scratched completely off and the car was dented up,as if someone took a hammer and went to town on the poor dashboard.

"Its crappy,I know"he told me.

"No, its shiny"I remark.

"Shut up with that sarcasm."

I giggle and head back in the followed me up to my room and helped me we finished I made us some sandwiches while we watched t.v.

"Well,Kie,I got to go"Jake said.

"Bye,Jake"I pick up the plates and head into the kitchen.I hear the door close and I head back into the living room.

"Maybe I can go shopping for some new stuff and clothes with the money Renee gave me"I thought to myself. I got up and grabbed my phone and keys and called a cab.

As soon we reached Port Angeles, I paid the cab driver and begin walking around the block looking for a Tech store.I found a Apple store and went inside.I look around and find a was blue and purple mixed together in a swirl in color and had the best top speed of all the other laptops.I had to have it,I reached for the last box and another hand covered mine.

"I'm sorry,you can have it"A voice quietly said.I looked up and I saw a girl wearing glasses with brown hair similar to mines.

I picked it up and gave it to her and she tried to push it back.

"You picked it up first,you should have it"she tried to push the computer in my arms but I gave it back.

"Don't worry,you look like you really want it so here ,please take it"I say.

"Thank you,i'm Angela by the way"She whispers.

"Your kinda quiet,Angela,but anyway i'm kierra"I say laughing at her blush.

"I'm sorry i'm not really much of a talker"She says and giggles.

"No biggie,I think we're gonna be great friends"I tell her.

"Well are you going to go to Forks High?"She asks.

"Yep"I reply looking at other computers.

"Well,I go there to and your new,so your gonna need someone to help you find your classes"She says.

"I looke for you if I need any help ,ok"I continue,picking up a laptop.

"Ok,well,I got to go,i'll see you later,Kierra,bye"she says before wandering off.

"Hmm,two friends already in a new place,score 1 for Kierra"I think to myself and go purchase a laptop.

I walk around the block looking into store windows until I turn the corner and hit a brick wall for the second time today.

"Ouch"I groan rubbing my face.

"Oh god,are you ok?"a person asked.I looked up and was straring into the eyes of a golden eyed stranger.

"Yea,i'm fine"I say picking myslef up and dusting off.

"I'm really sorry,but you should really watch where your going"The boy said seriously.

"Thanks for the info"I replied sharply and walked away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?"He asked and grabbed my arm.

"Let me go"I demanded and turned around and glared at flinched back and unhooked his hand from my arm.

"Sorry,i'm Emmett by the way"he grinned.

"Nice to know"I remarked and walked away.

"Wait,hold on"he shouted and ran after me.

"What do you want?"I glare at him.

"I just want to get to know you"he says.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?"I ask rolling my eyes.

"Nope just you"he said with amusement in his eyes.

"I got to go somewhere,bye"I run around the corner and Emmett is standing right there with puppy dog eyes and a pout on his face.

"Its not nice to lie"He says and grabs me by the arms.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"I mumble.

"Because your fun to hang around with"He answered me and pulled me into a hug.

"Leave me alone"I say bring my hand up and slapping his hand was stinging in pain and he released me and I begin to scream out in pain.

"Oh no,i'm sorry,let me help"he reached down to pick me up but I flinch away and get up and run.

"Hey,wait!"I heard him shout but I didn't hear him all I could do was run farther.

By the time I stopped running I relized I ran all the way home.I took out my keys and opened the door and ran upstairs to fix my hand.

"Wait a minute,gold eyes,Emmett,hard skin"I gasped.

"Oh crap all ready met a vamp on my first day,im in the zone"I say grinning then wincing because of my hand.

"And also Angela and Jacob as best friends"

Hmm, doing better than I thought I would do.I wrap my wrist put on a tee and some shorts and pin up my hair in a ponytail and head into my room and lay down on the bed.

"Hmm, first day in twilight and been doing ok".I thought to myself while looking up at the ceiling.

I could feel my eyes feel heavy and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Give me some love :)


	2. Chapter 2

Kierra's pov

"Kierra ! Wake up!"Charlie yelled making me fall out of the bed.

"Are you kidding me "I groan from the floor and push off of it.

I head into the bathroom and get into the shower, washing off the drool from my mouth and washing through my hair.

I get out of the shower and begin brushing through my hair and brush my teeth and head back into my room.

I go to my closet and take out a plaid shirt and a denim skirt.

While brushing my hair, I put on my clothes and my converse and add on a little make-up and head downstairs.

"Kierra, you done?"Charlie asks as I head into the kitchen.

"Yep" I say grabbing a piece of toast off Charlie's plate. He glares at me with a smirk and I laugh.

"Bye, dad, I have to go or I'll be late for my first day" I yell running outside.

I unlock the truck and hop in, starting it up heading my way towards Forks High.

******Time pasted*****

I reach Forks High administration building and park my truck by the office.

I step out of the car and walked to the office. All the kids were looking at me as I pass.

"Bitches, never seen a girl before" I roll my eyes at the thought.

I walk into the office and whistle to get the secretary attention; she looks up from her computer and smiles at me.

"Hello, sweetie, what do you need?"She asks me.

"I'm new and need my school stuff" I say looking around.

"Oh, ok, you're the chief's daughter, right?"She wonders looking through some papers.

"Yes" I reply looking around.

"Here you go, sweetie "She hands me a small stack of papers.

"Thanks "I take a quick look at my schedule.

1st period - English - Mr. Mason

2nd period - Government - Mr. Jefferson

3rd period - Gym - Coach Clapp

4th period - French - Mrs. Johnson

Lunch

6th period - Biology - Mr. Banner

7th period - Trigonometry - Mr. Varner

Well best get to class.

I head out of the in office and run into a wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me, three damn times."I sit up and suddenly looking into the eyes of a baby faced boy.

"What the hell" I push him out of my face. He gets up and pulls me with him.

"Hi I'm Mike, you must be new" He says still holding my hand.

I jerk my hand back and begin to stare at the boy. Blue eyes, blonde hair, baby face, not muscular in anyway, and has a look of lust in his face my worst nightmare.

"Yea, kierra"I reply.

"Nice to meet ya, I can take you to class if you want."

He suggests.

"No thanks, I'll be ok" I told him and walk away.

I walk around the corner to see him following me but I look forward until I run into someone else.

"My little spitfire!"The person screams. I look up and Emmett there grinning with someone behind him.

"God damn it, your loud "I say rubbing my ears.

"You got that right" The other person mumbled.

"But I missed you" Emmett whined.

"One, you just met me yesterday, second, you don't even know my name, and third, I'm no one possession" I remark.

"Your mean, sometimes" He continued to whine.

I roll my eyes at him and he snatches my schedule out of my hand.

"Hey! Give me it back!"I demand.

"We have all the same classes except I have Art instead of Biology" He squeals.

The bell rings and he tosses me over his shoulder and runs us to first period.

We reach the class and he sits me down in the seat next to him and this blonde and a pixie.

"Hi I'm Alice" The pixie giggles.

"And I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend" The blonde glares at me.

"Ok, whatever, I'm Kierra" I say before getting up.

Someone hand grabs my hand turning me around.

"Where are you going?"Emmett had a pout on face like someone ran over his dog.

"To get this signed" I say. He plucks the paper out of my hand and goes to the teacher's desk and he signs it and Emmett comes back, gives the paper back to me and sits me back down in the seat next to Alice and him.

"You're a piece of work, Emmett you know that, right?"I tell him, shaking my head.

"Thank you" He grins.

Class began by the teacher introducing me and all eyes were on me.

"Hey, sexy, I may not be a genie but I can make your dreams come true!"A boy yelled across the room.

"So you'll disappear because that's my wish" I reply.

Everybody ooooooo'd at him and then someone yelled "You just got pwned dude!" People started laughing and the teacher was trying to hold it in.

The teacher got the class in order again and I took out my phone and began texting Jake for the rest of the period.

When class was over Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom and down the hall. He pushed me against some lockers and looked around. The hall was empty.

"Emmett, were going to be late" I began sweating because Emmett's eyes darken to black.

"No one comes down this hall anymore" He replies and moves closer to me and places both his hands by my head locking me in place.

"Who were you texting in there?"He digs his hand in my pocket and fishes out my cell.

"Like you need to know" I growl out.

Emmett holds my hands down with one hand while the other is messing with my phone.

"Who's Jacob?"He demands.

"My friend" I answered.

A deep growl comes from Emmett's chest and he suddenly crushes my phone in his hand. I look at him in shock and he stares at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Kierra" He says looking at the destroyed phone.

I slid down the lockers and ball up to avoid him seeing me scared.

He gasps and tries to touch me but I flinch away from his touch. I get up and run around the corner. I look back to see if he's behind me but he's standing there looking defeated.

I walk forward and out into the center halls to see that it was time for 3rd period so I took out my schedule and began walking to Gym.

As I walk into the gym with the other students, I went into the coach's office and gave her my slip.

"Ok, come here I'll show you your locker and give you your clothes" She says and leads me over to a couple lockers.

"What are you?"She asks.

"A medium" I reply.

"Here locker 604, you clothes are in here and here's the locker combination."She hands me a piece of paper and my slip back.

"Thanks."I say, opening my locker.

I change into my uniform and head out with the girls outside.

"Ok, ladies were going to have a free day around the track with the boys ok, no sitting down!"Coach yelled.

"Great, just great" I mumble and begin walking around the track.

"Hey, Kierra, wait up!"Someone yelled

I looked back and Emmett was running after me.

"What?"I sharply ask.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, I didn't mean it."

Emmett looks at the ground as we walk.

"Emmett, what do you want from me?"I began tearing up.

"I like you, ok, and I want to be friends or something more "He brushes a piece of hair out my face.

"You have a girlfriend" I try to tell him.

"She not really my girlfriend, she obsessed with me.

I push his hand away and began walking faster.

"Kierra, give me a chance, I'll make it up to you I promise"

"Ok" I sigh.

"Thank you, I'll start by inviting to lunch with my family, ok?"He asks.

"Sure."I reply

"Cool."He grins and kisses my cheek.

I blush and he laughs and puts his arm around me.

"This is going to be a long day"


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback:

"Sure."I reply

"Cool."He grins and kisses my cheek.

I blush and he laughs and puts his arm around me.

"This is going to be a long day"

Present:

After Gym, Emmett was waiting at the entrance door with his toothy grin showing.

"Let's go" He says grabbing my hand and leading me toward the cafeteria.

As we enter everyone turned and looked at us. Emmett let out a low growl and everybody quickly turned around and restarted their conversations. Emmett led me over to his family and Alice squealed.

"You brought my new best friend!"She yells and I flinch at the volume.

She pulls me down next to her and Emmett laughs and heads into the lunch line.

"Kierra, one day were going shopping, no offense you have great style but a girl could never have too much clothes "She giggles and leans back into a blonde kid's chest.

"Hi I'm jasper, Emmett's brother the one he was with earlier" He holds his hand for a shake.

"I don't do shaking hands, ever since that Mikey kid touched me" I replied and shivered.

"Ha-ha, he is one weird kid" Alice says placing her hand on my arm.

Emmett came back with two trays and placed one in front of him and me.

"This looks like it could kill me" I say poking at the pizza he gave me.

"It was the only thing that looked normal" He says pouting again.

"Whatever" I say flicking a grape at his head and he starts fake sobbing while everyone was laughing.

I pulled out my IPod and begin to listen to my playlist.

Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa

[Wiz Khalifa - Intro]  
Yeah ah ha  
you know what it is  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
(repeated)

[Chorus]  
Yeah ah ha, you know what it is  
everything I do, I do it big  
Yeah ah ha, screaming that's nothin  
when I pulled out of the lot, that's stunting  
reppin my town when you see me you know everything  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
I put it down from my whip to my diamonds  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow  
Black and yellow, black and yellow

[Wiz Khalifa- Verse 1]  
Uh, black stripe, yellow paint  
the n-ggas scared of it but them hoes aint  
soon as I hit the club look at them hoes face  
put the pedal once make the floor shake  
suede inside, engine roaring  
it's the big boy you know what I pay for it  
and I got the pedal to the metal  
got you n-ggas checking game I'm balling out on every level  
hear them haters talk but there's nothing you can tell em  
just made a million, got another million on my schedule  
no love for em n-gga breaking hearts  
no keys, push the start

[Chorus]

[Wiz Khalifa- Verse 2]  
Got a call from my jeweler this just in  
and b-tches love me cuz Im f-cking with there best friends  
not a lesbian but she a freak though  
come stay for one night I'm shining all week hoe  
I'm sippin (?) and rocking yellow diamonds  
so many rocks in my watch I can't tell what the time is  
got a pocket full of big faces  
throw it up cuz every n-gga that I'm with tailored  
.com/black_and_yellow_lyrics_wiz_

[Chorus]

[Wiz Khalifa- Verse 2]  
Stay high like how I'm supposed to do  
that crowd underneath them clouds can't get close to you  
and my car look unapproachable  
super clean but its super mean  
she wanna f-ck with them cats  
smoke weed count stacks  
get fly and take trips and thats that  
real rap, i let her get high if she want she feel  
convertible drop feel, '87 the top peel back

[Chorus}

I opened my eyes and Emmett and Jasper were talking about something while Alice was looking through her magazine.

I clicked to the next song and layed my head down.

In a Daze by Ja-bar

Man im in the daze  
Walkin round round in a maze  
Its money to be made  
Yes im on the paper chase  
You know I like ya babe  
(you know I like you babe)  
But u know I gotta go  
Keep your number on speed dial  
Man im in the daze  
(in the daze)  
Man im in the daze  
(in the daze)  
You know I like you babe  
(I like you babe)  
But man im in the daze  
(in the daze)

[Verse 1]  
Baby let me be your president yo Obama you can my first lady my Obama momma low drumma B vacation in the summer  
Girl let me get you problems  
Girl you know I here to solve ´em  
You can tell me no problem  
Ooh I know you like me  
Ooh I know you love me  
You want some more around me  
So come on gettin´ lovely im gettin into the money  
The Donald Trump money  
A pow way is stuntin´ and problems keep on comin´  
And girl you know im out dere on the road Missi city shawty shove  
Black and prop ´n´ nose man I thought I let you know  
That I really gotta go  
It from the bottom of my soul  
Man I love ya on the low  
Girl in case you didnt know

[chorus]  
Man im in the daze  
Walkin round round in a maze  
Its money to be made  
Yes im on the paper chase  
You know I like you babe  
(you know I like you babe)  
But you know I gotta go  
Keep your number on speed dial  
Man im in the daze (in the daze)  
**Ja-bar Daze lyrics found on .**

Man im in the daze (in the daze)  
You know I like you babe  
But man im in the daze (in the daze)

Man im in the daze walkin round round in a maze  
Money to be made yes im on the paper chase  
You know I like you babe  
But you know I gotta go  
Keep your number on speed dial

[verse 2] Soulja Boy  
Man im in the daze man walkin past money in amazement  
Eyes low from the kush send my loot to Asian  
J-Bar is up next SOD Money Gang  
Wearin day in my shoes man you boys cant hang  
Girls say I look good but im better in person  
My waves are success yes I call it swag surfin  
My business so corporate but my style so urban  
Never rock skinnies jeans but yo girl still jerkin

[chorus]  
Man im in the daze  
Walkin round round in a maze  
Its money to be made  
Yes im on the paper chase  
You know I like you babe  
(you know I love you babe)  
But u kno I gotta go  
Keep your number on speed dial  
Man im in the daze (in the daze)  
Man im in the daze (in the daze)  
You know I love you babe  
But man im in the daze (in the daze)

Man im in the daze  
Walkin round round in a maze  
Money to be made  
Yes im on the paper chase  
You know I love you babe  
But you know I gotta go  
Keep your number on speed dial

Man im in the daze (dazedaze)  
Man im in the daze (dazedaze)  
You know I like ya babe  
But man im in the daze

Next thing you know it my head phones are ripped out of my ears.

"What the hell?"I see a very pissed Rosalie looking at me.

"Get the hell out of my seat, bitch!"She screams.

"No thanks" I say grinning.

"Maybe you should go Kierra" Alice says looking scared.

"Fine, whatever" I get out my seat and head out of the cafeteria.

I head out into the forest and sit down on the floor and lie on a tree. I began playing the nest song on my IPod.

Make it rain by Travis porter

You wanna see some ass  
I wanna see sum cash  
Keep dem dollars comin  
And das gonna make me dance  
And das gonna make me dance  
And das gonna make me dance  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick

[Quez:]  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make I rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh

[Ali:]  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain  
I'm throw sum 20's ain't got no mutha fuckin change bitch  
Do you want dis money(yeah) den she keep on hollen (yeah)  
Den she said she wanna go  
And where's da after party  
At my fuckin house hoe  
Put it in yo mouth hoe  
I'm make it rain call me "mr. dark cloud" hoe  
We so fuckin wild son  
Das my fuckin style hoe  
Den I bend her over and say was up with dat tut

You wanna see some ass  
I wanna see sum cash  
Keep dem dollars comin  
And das gonna make me dance  
And das gonna make me dance  
And das gonna make me dance  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick

[Quez:]  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make I rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh

[Strap:]  
Rain rain das what da hoes be screamin  
Blang blang das when my diamonds be gleaming  
Cam in dis thang thrown cash like a pass  
Den I pop me some campaign soaked her ass got damn  
Make it make it rain trick  
Money ain't a thang bitch  
Go on shake dat ass ain't no shame in yo game bitch  
Took me to da crib and knocked yo pussy out da frame bitch  
I'm make it rain bitch, what dat shit you sayin bitch

You wanna see some ass  
I wanna see sum cash  
Keep dem dollars comin  
And das gonna make me dance  
And das gonna make me dance  
And das gonna make me dance  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick  
Make it rain trick make it make it rain trick

[Quez:]  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make I rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh  
I'm make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain Uhh

You wanna see some ass  
[Strap:] yeah... why you playin gul  
I wanna see some cash  
[Strap:] so what chu sayin gul  
Shawty said nigga you broke... hold up  
Broke niggaz make me sick... throw up  
Broke bitches talk to much... bitch shut up  
Twenty-five hundred in ones  
In finna wet her up  
Make it make it rain bitch  
I'm make it rain... yeahh  
You just do yo thang bitch  
You just do yo thang... yeahh  
I'm single with alot of pringles  
I just wanna mingle get em at a ego bitch  
Shawty talk shit cause she know dat she the shit  
Thank she 'd be singin dis

Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch  
Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch  
Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch  
Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch

Was the last thing I heard before I fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

Sorry took me awhile but here it is sorry been busy with school and other stuff so now for sure im uploading ever week so sorry for not. Also I've been thinking about doing some other stories and i'll be doing a poll for it and I'm gonna be added character's to both my stories and I need yalls me a description of yourself with name and you can be in either founded love or my adventures so pick which one and thank you for your time.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kierra pov**

**past:**

**Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch  
Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch  
Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch  
Make it rain trick  
[Strap:]I'm I'm make it rain bitch**

**Was the last thing I heard before I fell in a deep slumber.**

**present:**

**As I woke from my sleep I heard the bell ringing "time to change periods"I quickly ran to the school and down the B hall to get to Biolagy. Once I reached the door, I opened it, to be blown in the face by the cold air.**

**"Why the fuck is it so cold in here?"I wonder rubbing my arms.**

**I looked up and saw a boy staring at me with a look of hunger in his eyes.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watched him. Just as I passed,he suddenly went stiff in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with his look of hunger,lust,and hostility.**

**"What a wierdo"I thought to myself.I looked away quickly but I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**"What a bitch"I flick her off and continue walking.**

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along just fine. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of**

**the room next to him.**

**"Fuck my life"I murmer and sit next to him.**

**I kept my eyes down as I sat down.I didn't look up as I set my book on the table a, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away**

**from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**

**"I don't stink do I?"I ask myself.I sniffed my hair,All I smell on it wash my shampoo.I let my hair fall over my right shoulder,making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I began playing with my fingers as he spoke.**

**During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me**

**as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist.**

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was bored.I peeked up at him,and regretted it. He was glaringdown at me again, his black eyes full of hate. As I flinched awayfrom him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**

**He jumped out his seat as soon as class was over and out the door.I gathered my stuff and walked out the class only to be scooped up by Emmett.**

**"Emmett,down"I demand.**

**"Yes,Mam"He sets me down,but grabs my hand dragging me down the hall.**

**"Where are we going,Emmett?"I ask.**

**"Trig,my little fire"He chuckles,continuing to drag me.**

**As soon as we got there,he plopped me into a seat and took my slip and passed it to the teacher,who signed it and gave it back to me.**

**"Class,we're gonna have a test over what I taught last week,**

**Kierra you don't have to take the test this time" I love this teacher.**

**He passed out the test and answer sheets and They began on the test. I looked at Emmett's test he must have thought I was trying to look at him because he layed his hand on the test and started looking at me.**

**I blushed and looked away making him silently chuckle and go back to doing his test.**

**Am I falling for Emmett?**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for not updating in a while,i've just gotten a new job and school has been killing me but i wanted to continue my stories till the end and I hope that if I keep writing for you guys that you'll forgive me for not updating since two years ago,i'm truly sorry.

Disclaimer:I Love Twilight and will never forget it.

* * *

Past:

He passed out the test and answer sheets and They began on the test. I looked at Emmett's test he must have thought I was trying to look at him because he layed his hand on the test and started looking at me.

I blushed and looked away making him silently chuckle and go back to doing his test.

Am I falling for Emmett?

Present:

The test slowly dragged on,and I fell asleep on top of my desk. The bell scared me,half to death, and i fell out of my chair on to the floor,making everyone left.

"I'm out" I say,flicking off,half of the class,walking out of the classroom towards my locker.

I could tell someone was following me by a weird feeling I got, I turned around but no one was there. I quickly got my stuff from my locker and headed into the office to turn in my slip.

When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out,it had a very creepy feeling.

Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that messy hair . He didn't seem to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be was yelling at her in a low voice.

_"What an ass-hole"_I thought,smirking.

I stared ease-dropping picking up the most of his yelling. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time. I wonder why.

It had better not be because of me or he is a ass-hole for sure. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face in biology looked like someone pissed him off,badly.

The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl walked to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again.

But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at an instant I felt scared of this bitch.

"Whatever"He said and walked out.

I walked to the desk and handed her my signed slip.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I said with ease.

I went outside,and got in my truck. I turned the key and the engine roared to life, started backing up but then Emmett jumped in front of my car.

"Hey, cutie" He grins.

"Get the hell out of my way" I growl.

"ok" He skips off and I roll my eyes.

I drive the way home,taking the long way to think.

"What a way to start my Twilight adventures" I laugh. As soon as i reach my house, I thought of the book and ran quickly to the door.

"Hey Kie.." I rush past Charlie.

"Got homework to do" I say closing my room door. I grab the book from my suitcase. I flip through the pages and the pages are filling with words from my day.

_"So this is how it works" _I close the book and set it under my pillow and lay down.

_"I'm re-writing the book,slowly by day,I just have to make sure I don't screw up something i'll regret" I thought to myself_

"Well at least i'm not dead yet" I giggle.

I began thinking of my day and I could feel my eyelids begin feeling heavier and closed them,falling asleep.

Day 1 over.

The next day was better... and worse.

It was better because it wasn't raining yet. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike wouldn't leave me alone,and other boys were following in his footsteps and I wanted to slap every one of them.

"How are you today,Kierra?" Angela asked,cleaning her glasses.

"Pretty good,i'm not in the back of a police car yet" I laugh at her shocked eyes.

"Oh Kierra"Emmett ran over to us.

"And this is where I take my leave" I ran past Angela,while Emmett was yelling at me.

"Cutie,come back!"

"Never!"I ran faster.

Oh,what a life I have.

* * *

Not the best chapter,still trying to get in the groove of writing again,i'll make these better as chapters began progressing.

All rights go to the author for the scenes I used in the writing of this

Anyway thanks for reading :D

Updating every two days :3

Will I ever accept Emmett lol XD


End file.
